Jenny
by Iliria
Summary: Vous savez tout de la descendance de Serpentard mais si celle de Gryffondor se mêlait à l'histoire ? Ma fic se passe pendant la septième année de James, Lily et leurs amis !
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!!!

Titre : Jenny

Auteur : Mouaaa (Iliria)

Genre : (kyaaa il faut donner un genre ???) Romance ça c'est sûr après je verrai lol !

Rating : M (mais pas tout de suite ^^)

Couple : Sirius Black et OC

Disclaimer : Hé oui c'est comme ça, tout est à J.K. Rowling !!!

Résumé : Vous savez tout de la descendance de Serpentard mais si celle de Gryffondor se mêlait à l'histoire ? Ma fic se passe pendant la septième année de James, Lily et leurs amis !!!

Nda : Ma première fic snif TT_TT quel bonheur !!! Attention, il faut avoir lu les sept tomes !!! (enfin je crois lol) Merci à ma Yebbeka qui m'a tout corrigé !!!! Et à mon chéri qui m'a soutenu ^^ toutes les review sont les bienvenues !!! Et tout ce qui peut m'aider à m'améliorer aussi ! Mes chapitres sont très courts, moi je préfère comme ça surtout que l'écriture n'avance pas trop (c'est pas ma faute c'est les partiels !!!!)

Bonne lecture et merci !!!!!

_**Jenny**_

Article paru dans la rubrique « histoire » de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« Contrairement à la descendance de Serpentard qui a bien vite sombré dans l'oubli, celle de Gryffondor est restée célèbre à travers les âges. On peut facilement retracer toute la généalogie de ses membres, la plupart s'étant couverts de gloire grâce à leurs découvertes et leurs combats contre des mages noirs qui ont marqué l'Histoire. Quand aux quelques arrières petits enfants de Godric qui sont sortis du droit chemin (on dit même que certains seraient allés à Serpentard !), on a bien vite fait de les oublier. Impossible de retrouver un seul nom ! Un fait étonnant est que, à l'opposé des arbres généalogiques des grandes familles de sang pur, celle des Gryffondor ne comporte qu'une branche ou presque, une succession d'enfants uniques. Cela tient du miracle que cette lignée si noble ne se soit pas éteinte.

De nos jours subsistent trois générations. La grand-mère, Elisabeth Dare, fut très connue pour son charme époustouflant et son tempérament de feu. De la mère, Madelin, on sait très peu de choses car elle tomba gravement malade peu après son mariage avec Julius Garend et la naissance de sa fille, Jenny Garend, ne fit qu'affaiblir sa constitution. On la plaça à Sainte Mangouste où on essaya (et essaie toujours) tous les traitements possibles sans le moindre résultat. Très affecté par la maladie de sa femme, Julius négligea totalement sa fille et ce fut donc Elisabeth qui l'éleva. La petite Jenny est rentrée à Poudlard pour ses onze ans et se distingue par une vive intelligence et un véritable don pour la magie. Amie depuis l'enfance avec James Potter, fils d'une famille de sang pur (amitié arrangée par les deux familles d'après notre reporter), elle se tourna très vite vers une fille de moldus, Lily Evans, qui est elle aussi extrêmement douée.

Une légende persiste sur les descendants de Godric Gryffondor. On dit qu'ils possèdent un Grimoire où serait enfermée toute leur mémoire depuis de nombreuses générations (ce serait le petit fils du fondateur de Poudlard qui aurait commencé à écrire toute sa vie, puis, pendant des siècles, chacun aurait rajouté par la magie ses souvenirs, ses inventions, son histoire). Ce serait le Grimoire qui contiendrait tout cela, un peu comme une immense pensine, mais en réalité, notre reporter a découvert que les souvenirs de la plus illustre famille se transmettaient directement d'esprit à esprit sans avoir à lire une page du fameux Grimoire, par ailleurs mieux protégé que n'importe quel autre objet dans le monde. La mémoire irait de parent à enfant, au décès du premier et, ce, même si d'autres descendants sont encore en vie. Au départ totalement innocente la transmission de tant de savoir serait devenue, au fil du temps, un problème pour la famille de Gryffondor. Des maux de tête de plus en plus douloureux les transpercent car plus de mémoire est engrangée plus il est difficile de recevoir ce précieux savoir. Ils cherchent en vain une solution mais les sortilèges qui protégeaient le merveilleux ouvrage sont trop anciens et trop puissants.

Par exemple, au décès de son père, Elisabeth Dare, alors âgée de 34 ans, passa près d'un mois au lit. C'est pour cela que l'on soupçonne que la légende du Grimoire ne soit pas qu'une légende. Lorsqu'elle alla mieux tous ses proches dirent qu'elle avait incroyablement grandie en maturité et qu'elle semblait posséder beaucoup plus de connaissances. On peut bien entendu attribuer cela à la mort de son père ! Il faut cependant noté que cela coïnciderait tout à fait avec ce que l'on sait du Grimoire des Gryffondor… »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Service**

« Hey Jenny ! »

La jeune femme blonde se retourna et attendit son amie aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. En six années, presque sept, de vie commune, les deux filles avaient bien changé. Toutes les deux étaient très mignonnes et beaucoup de garçons espéraient, en vain, après elles. Pourtant elles riaient et s'amusaient toujours comme des gamines et elles adoraient ça ! Dehors, dans le monde réel, Lord Voldemort commençait à faire régner la terreur et elles savaient qu'elles devraient sans doute l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre car aucune d'entre elles ne souhaitaient se soumettre à son régime de violence. Mais, ici, à Poudlard, elles étaient encore en sécurité et profitaient de leur dernière année d'innocence.  
Lily rattrapa son amie et saisit son bras en la regardant avec un faux air sérieux.

« Il y a une rumeur qui court sur toi ! »  
« Encore ?! »

La jolie rousse prit une mine de conspiratrice.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que tu sortais avec James Potter ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe.

« C'est à peine croyable ! » déclara Jenny « Ils ne peuvent donc pas comprendre que nous sommes juste amis ? Nos deux familles sont très liées puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux à Gryffondor depuis plusieurs générations et on se connaît depuis tout petit mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ! »  
« Oui et puis James n'est pas le petit ami idéal ! Il a un ego surdimensionné ! »  
« C'est vrai qu'il a un peu pris la grosse tête mais il est gentil et drôle ! »

Lily haussa les épaules puis rajouta d'un air malicieux.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas lui qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas Jenny ? »  
« Chut ils vont t'entendre !!! » répliqua la jeune blonde en rougissant.

À ce moment-là, elles arrivèrent dans le couloir de leur classe où se trouvaient James, Sirius, Remus et, bien sûr, le petit Peter. Elles se regardèrent en souriant et passèrent devant eux pour entrer en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Jenny je peux te parler une minute ? »

Étonnée, l'interpellée se retourna. C'était James. Elle le suivit, curieuse, à l'écart.

« C'est à propos de la rumeur ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Quelle rumeur? »  
« Celle qui dit qu'on sort ensemble.»  
« Vraiment ? Eh bien si on nous voit discuter dans ce coin sombre ça ne va pas s'arranger ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.  
« C'est certain. Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air gêné.

« Ben... en fait, je... tu ne saurais pas ce que pense Evans de moi par hasard ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.  
« Lily ? Toi et Lily ?! » s'écria la Gryffondor.  
« Pas si fort ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?! »  
« Excuse-moi. » se reprit-elle « C'est juste que... tu sais déjà ce qu'elle pense non ? Elle a été très explicite pourtant... »  
« J'espérais qu'elle change d'avis. J'essaie de faire des efforts ! » soupira-t-il.  
« Oui mais... elle ne les voit pas beaucoup... »

Il eut un air très déçu.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? »  
« En fait, elle trouve -on trouve- que tu as toujours autant la grosse tête. »  
« Moi ? »  
« Oui, toi James ! Tu devrais arrêter de frimer sans cesse avec ton Vif d'Or et de lancer des sortilèges à tous les passants pour commencer ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu ne voudrais pas... euh m'aider un peu ? Lui parler de moi en bien, évidemment ! Et garder cette conversation pour toi... » reprit le jeune homme.  
« … Je vais voir ce que je peux me faire. Et promis je ne dirais rien à personne mais fais des efforts je t'en supplie ! »  
« Marché conclu » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en classe, quelque peu en retard, tout le monde se tourna vers eux et Jenny surprit quelques regards assassins des fans de James. Elle s'assit à côté de Lily en soupirant.

« Zut, j'avais oublié cette rumeur à la noix ! Les gens sont trop crédules ! »  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda son amie.  
« Il m'a demandé un service. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas t'en parler, je lui ai promis de garder le silence. Mais, tu vois, il a su rabaisser son ego pour venir me demander de l'aide ! » tenta vaillamment la jeune fille.  
« Hum... »

Ça ne va pas être facile, soupira mentalement la descendante de Gryffondor.

________________________

Voilà c'est fini !!! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, ma bêta-lectrice n'a pas internet chez elle (pfff) mais bon si ça vous a plu (ou non) laissez des review svp !!!

Merci !!!!


	3. Chapitre 2

Enfin !!!! Ma très chère beta reader m'a enfin remis la suite !!! Maintenant qu'elle a internet ça devrait moins bloqué... Hummm ça me rapelle qu'il faudrait que je continue à écrire mdr !!! En tout cas bonne lecture, je devrai posté la suite d'ici peu !!!

PS : Bonne année à tout le monde et merci à ma Yebbeka de m'avoir corrigé !!

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau plan

Au fil des jours, James et Jenny passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble pour tenter de montrer à Lily pourquoi le fils Potter était l'homme de sa vie. Bien entendu, la rumeur ne fit que croître à cause de ce rapprochement soudain et suite à leur discussion privée. Cela atteint une telle envergure que même les professeurs leur jetaient des regards suspicieux ! Quand à la jeune fille rousse, elle doutait de plus en plus de la parole de son amie, d'autant plus que celle-ci ne cessait de parler de toutes les qualités de celui avec qui tout le monde disait qu'elle sortait !

Un jour où Jenny déprimait à la bibliothèque devant un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement complexe, Sirius vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, elle ne le vit pas et sursauta lorsqu'il dit :

« C'est ton devoir qui te rend si rêveuse ? »

« Non » répondit-elle en souriant. Le jeune homme était séduisant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux malicieux.

« Alors c'est James peut-être ? »

Elle se releva d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu crois à cette rumeur stupide !! »

« C'est difficile de faire autrement vu que vous passez votre temps ensemble mais, non, je n'y crois pas. »

Elle soupira et se rassit.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, je suis venu car tu as l'air un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. »

« J'en ai marre de tout ça... Même Lily croit que je suis folle de James ! »

« Elle ne risque pas de sortir avec lui dans ces conditions. » poursuivit Sirius.

« Comment ? Tu es au courant toi aussi ! »

« Oh toute l'école est au courant depuis longtemps qu'il craque pour la jolie Evans ! Combien de fois s'est-il publiquement humilié pour ses beaux yeux verts ? Mais il est sincèrement tombé amoureux d'elle et il supporte mal qu'elle le rejette sans même faire l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître. »

Jenny sourit.

« Mais qui ne connaît pas le célèbre Potter ? Brillant élève, remarquable joueur de Quidditch et immense casse-cou ! Et sa, non moins célèbre, bande de bras cassés qui se fait punir à tout bout de champ ! Enfin Remus et Peter sont plutôt sages, encore heureux... »

Patmol grimaça.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on est populaire ! Et puis on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! »

« Oui oui je ne dis pas le contraire mais comment ma gentille et si sage Lily pourrait bien craquer pour ce tombeur de dames ? »

« James n'est pas comme ça ! »

« Je sais bien. » soupira-t-elle « Sinon je n'aurais pas accepté de l'aider ! Mais je te dis comment elle voit les choses, comment tout le monde les voit d'ailleurs ! C'est pour ça que ça n'étonne personne qu'il passe de Lily à moi d'un claquement de doigt ! Et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il faut qu'ils se rapprochent et qu'ils discutent sérieusement s'il veut pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il tient à elle. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Je voulais te proposer autre chose. » déclara Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux, intriguée.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Passer ton temps avec James ne les a pas vraiment aidé... »

« Je sais mais je doute qu'elle accepte un tête-à-tête avec lui ! »

« On n'a qu'à forcer un peu les choses... Si tu restais avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ? Ainsi ils seraient forcés de se retrouver seuls à un moment ou à un autre et là je fais confiance à James pour la séduire tout en douceur. »

Il rit. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

« Ça ne me paraît pas une mauvaise idée. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Enfin, bien sûr, tu peux aussi le faire avec Remus ou même Peter ! »

Il sourit narquoisement. Quel frimeur, songea-t-elle, il est si sûr de lui ! Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« C'est vrai que Remus est si gentil... et discret, intelligent, poli ! J'ai toujours aimé discuter avec lui. C'est un garçon très agréable. »

Touché ! Se dit-elle en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Sirius.

« Non » poursuivit-elle en souriant « Il faudrait le mettre aussi dans la confidence. On va s'en tenir à ton plan, ne compliquons pas. »

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants elle passa beaucoup de temps avec l'ami de James. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas et uniquement par les rumeurs et ce que les gens disaient de lui. En fait, une fois qu'on passait son côté beau-parleur, il était agréable et même très gentil. Elle rigolait beaucoup avec lui.

Et, bien sûr, les rumeurs allaient bon train ! Certains disaient qu'elle sortait avec Sirus, d'autres avec James, d'autres encore allaient même jusqu'à dire avec les deux. Mais, pour une fois, elle s'en fichait royalement. Depuis plus de deux semaines ni James ni son ami ne s'étaient retrouvé punis. Un véritable record ! En plus, le plan avait l'air de fonctionner : Lily avait confié à Jenny que, finalement, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

-------------------------

C'est fini pour l'instant ! Oui c'est court je fais ce que je peux lol...

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai changé le rating (désolée pour ceux qui attendaient de l'action !!!) car, vu comment j'allais tourner l'histoire, ça ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment... Mais normalement dans la prochaine fic (oui je pense déjà à la suite mdr), ça sera plus intéressant et plus crédible de mettre un petit M ^^ voilà merci de m'avoir lue ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	4. Chapitre 3

Waaa le chapitre 3 dans la foulée mdr !!! C'est un miracle ^^ en même temps il faut préciser qu'on a quelques jours de vacances après les partiels héhé ^^ vive la fac !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !!!

Chapitre 3 : Dispute

Ce jour-là, Jenny rentrait de la bibliothèque d'excellente humeur. Elle venait d'y laisser James et Lily en tête-à-tête et ils n'avaient même pas eu l'air de s'apercevoir de son départ. Elle était tellement contente pour eux qu'elle marchait en chantonnant (à voix basse quand même). Et puis elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Sirius et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas une vie toute rose et énormément de problèmes avec sa mère mais cela n'avait fait que le rendre plus plaisant à ses yeux. Elle admirait son courage et son répondant alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à désobéir à sa grand-mère tellement autoritaire !

Dans un couloir, en face d'elle, apparut Daniel. C'était un Serdaigle dont elle connaissait aussi la famille car il descendait d'une longue lignée de sang pur. La jeune fille se doutait qu'il avait un faible pour elle car il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder mais elle l'avait un peu oublié avec les derniers évènements en date.

Quand il la vit, il prit un air résolu, accéléra le pas et dit :

« Euh... Jenny ! Je voudrais te parler s'il te plaît ! »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il reprit :

« Non, pas ici. Viens ! »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers une salle de classe vide.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ferma la porte doucement.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Potter, Black ou qui que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Hein ? Non mais pourquoi... »

« Jenny » dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration « Je t'aime. »

Elle resta interdite. Tout à coup, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de le repousser tant elle était sous le choc. À cet instant précis, le hasard faisant parfois très mal les choses, Sirius ouvrit la porte et entra. En effet, ils les avaient vu entrer dans la salle et, curieux, les avaient suivi.

Quand la jeune fille le vit, elle reprit ses esprits et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant involontaire. Le regard de Patmol était glacial, il lança un vague « désolé de vous avoir interrompu » et sortit en claquant la porte. Aussitôt, Jenny voulut le rattraper mais une main la retint.

« Attends, j'ai été un peu vite, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Je peux te laisser du temps si tu veux... » dit le Serdaigle.

« Du temps ? » hurla-t-elle, aux bords des larmes « Prends-en autant que tu voudras, jamais je ne sortirais avec toi ! C'est Sirius que j'aime et tu as tout gâché ! Ne t'approches plus de moi ! »

Laissant le jeune homme stupéfait, elle sortit à son tour et partit en courant. Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle avait dit « c'est Sirius que j'aime ». Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Au vu du poids sur sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il l'ait surprise en train d'embrasser un autre garçon, il était évident qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle finit par le rattraper. Il marchait vite, les poings serrés et le dos raide.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît... c'est un malentendu ! » haleta-t-elle, essoufflée par sa course.

Il se retourna et dit froidement :

« Un malentendu ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu es libre d'embrasser qui tu veux dans les salles de classe vides ! »

« Mais non... je ne voulais pas ! Il m'a prise au dépourvu ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'as même pas cherché à le repousser ! »

« C'est allé si vite, je n'ai pas pu réagir... S'il te plaît, Sirius, c'est... c'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux être... »

« Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure ! De toute manière, qui te dit que, moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi ? Je me fiches complètement de ce que tu fais de ta vie ! »

Elle fut tétanisée. Il fit demi-tour et la laissa s'effondrer contre le mur, en larmes.

La soirée fut sinistre. Patmol s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Jenny s'était écroulée sur son lit. Tandis que Lily tentait vainement de consoler son amie, James frappait à la porte du sien. Il n'obtint pour toute réponse que « Je me fous de ce que cette fille fait ! ».

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, la jeune blonde (Ndb : purée j'avais oubliée qu'elle était blonde !! quelle horeur !!!mdr / Nda : Oui, elle est blonde ça te pose un problème ? Non mais mdr !!!) essaya de parler à celui qu'elle aimait à de multiples reprises, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les bras. Le seul point positif fut le rapprochement de leurs amis respectifs. Ils finirent par annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce fut le premier vrai sourire que l'on vit sur le visage de la descendante de Gryffondor depuis la dispute. Elle croisa un instant le regard de Sirius qui souriait lui aussi mais il détourna la tête. À ce moment-là, elle sentit que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Il ne veut plus me parler ? Et bien très bien, moi non plus ! Pensa-t-elle et elle ne lui adressa plus la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Le nouveau couple désespérait de les voir ainsi fâchés mais ils avaient tout essayé et finirent par abandonner eux aussi.


	5. Chapitre 4

Youpi encore un chapitre !!! Mdr je vous préviens qu'en suite ça va se raréfier lol... Vu que j'ai toujours pas fini de recopier le chapitre 5 et que j'ai même pas écrit la suite (même si je sais ce que je vais écrire lol). Encore merci à ma petite Yebbeka (qui a été très méchante avec moi pour la correction mdr) !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

PS : j'aime bien torturer mes personnages, je crois ! En tout cas, je vais continuer mdr ! En même temps, si tout le monde était heureux ça n'aurait aucun intérêt...

Chapitre 4 : La lettre

Environ un mois plus tard, pendant le cours de métamorphose, Jenny fut brusquement prise d'un terrible mal de crâne. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés pour se concentrer, des images semblaient défiler dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Lily ne cessait de lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie. Au bout d'une demi-heure où elle se sentait craquer, une chouette frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Visiblement mécontente, la toute-jeune professeur McGonagall lui ouvrit. L'oiseau de nuit se précipita sur la descendante de Gryffondor et déposa la lettre sur la table avant de faire demi-tour.

« Mademoiselle Garend, vous n'avez pas le droit de recevoir du courrier pendant les heures de classe. Je vous prie de ranger ceci, vous le lirez plus tard. »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu. Elle fixait l'enveloppe, tétanisée mais incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Son amie déclara d'une voix éteinte :

« Professeur... La lettre vient de Sainte-Mangouste et... elle est cachetée de noir. »

Un murmure parcourut les élèves, cette lettre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un dans sa famille venait de décéder.

« Vous pouvez... euh sortir, si vous voulez » reprit la professeur de métamorphose avec plus de douceur.

De nouveau, Jenny ne répondit pas. Mais elle tendit ses doigts, un peu tremblants, ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire à voix haute. En réalité, elle parlait extrêmement doucement mais comme un silence total régnait dans la salle, tout le monde l'entendait et elle ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Mademoiselle Jenny Garend,

nous sommes navrés de vous annoncer le décès de votre mère, Madelin Garend, des suites de sa maladie.

Toute l'équipe médicale vous présente ses plus sincères condoléances.

Sainte-Mangouste, à 15h11 le... »

Sa voix mourut et personne n'entendit la fin. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elle paraissait tellement sous le choc que rien d'autre ne se passa. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait. Très peu de personne savaient que sa mère était à l'hôpital et si gravement malade.

« Mademoiselle Evans, pourriez-vous accompagner votre amie à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? » demanda McGonagall d'une voix qui paraissait bouleversée.

Lily aida doucement la jeune Gryffondor à se relever et la fit sortir de la salle, celle-ci avançait comme un automate. Quelques minutes interminables passèrent sans le moindre bruit. Brusquement, James se leva de sa chaise, saisit la lettre qui était restée sur le bureau et la relut. Il regarda sa montre et leva des yeux horrifiés.

« Professeur ! Il y a une demi-heure que Jenny avait mal à la tête et cela fait justement une demi-heure que sa mère est décédée... »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le Grimoire, madame !! Vous en avez forcément entendu parler ! Et Lily ne doit pas être au courant ! »

Il tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers la porte mais McGonagall lui intima :

« Non Potter ! Vous restez ici et surveillez la classe ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Elle sortit en courant. Un immense brouhaha éclata dans la salle. Ceux qui venaient de familles moldues se tournaient vers les autres en demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Les autres semblaient partagés entre deux avis. Certains décrétaient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues, les autres étaient indécis.

Quelqu'un dit, par dessus le boucan qui régnait « Tu rigoles James ce n'est qu'une légende !! »

« Non ! Je suis allé assez souvent chez eux et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas qu'une légende ! J'ai vu sa grand-mère et elle m'a tout raconté. Mais même sans ça, c'est très visible ! Elle a une prestance et une aura assez effrayante. Quand elle parle on a parfois l'impression qu'elle change de personnalité. En plus, elle connaît plus de sorts que tous les professeurs de Poudlard réunis ! D'ailleurs vous pourrez le constater de vos propres yeux, elle va sûrement venir. Comment expliques-tu l'état de Jenny au moment où sa mère est morte sinon ? Elle savait qu'elle était gravement malade mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir le jour et l'heure ! »

De nouveau, ce fut le silence. Un élève venant d'une famille moldue demanda :

« C'est quoi ce... Grimoire ? »

Le maraudeur, qui était toujours debout, se tourna vers lui.

« Un des descendants de Godric Gryffondor a créé ce Grimoire pour y consigner tous ses souvenirs et ses enfants ont fait la même chose et ont tout inscrit dedans. Mais comme ils trouvaient trop fatigant de tout devoir écrire ils transmettent maintenant leur mémoire, lorsqu'ils meurent, à leur descendant direct, même s'il y en a d'autres de vivants. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Puis une fille demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Jenny ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Elle va devoir assimiler tous les souvenirs de sa famille, sauf ceux de sa grand-mère qui est encore en vie, et cela risque de lui prendre du temps... et beaucoup d'énergie ! Elle va revivre tout ce qui est arrivé aux membres de sa famille depuis plusieurs siècles... Apparemment, c'est épuisant et même dangereux. Mme Dare, sa grand-mère, m'a raconté que certains ne supportaient pas et devenaient fous ! Ils n'arrivaient plus à distinguer leurs propres souvenirs des autres et finissaient par vivre avec les souvenirs d'un de leurs parents.»

Il se rendit soudain compte du malaise qu'il avait créé et reprit plus joyeusement :

« Cela n'arrive que quand ils sont trop jeunes pour supporter mais Jenny est assez mature et puis elle est bien entourée ! »

On entendit des pas dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra avec Lily, qui paraissait très troublée.

« Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre camarade, elle est à l'infirmerie et sa grand-mère est arrivée. Elle fait ce qu'il faut pour que la transmission de mémoire se passe dans les meilleures conditions mais elle m'a prévenu que cela durerait trois à quatre semaines. Il faudra que vous preniez les cours pour elle. Maintenant, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés ! »

Le cours se poursuivit normalement. James regarda Sirius. Le visage fermé, celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot et paraissait réfléchir intensément. Il demanda brusquement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, Lily ? »

Cette dernière se retourna, encore un peu pâle.

« On marchait quand elle s'est écroulée par terre, elle avait du mal à respirer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Heureusement, McGonagall est arrivée très peu de temps après et l'a amenée avec un sortilège de lévitation. »

A la fin de l'heure, Patmol se leva sans un mot et sortit le premier de la classe. Pourtant quand la jeune fille et le reste des Maraudeurs arrivèrent en cours de botanique, il n'était pas là.

Il apparut avec dix minutes de retard et marmonna de vagues excuses. Alors que Cornedrue s'apprêtait à lui demander où il était passé, la jeune femme rousse déclara soudain :

« Tu es allé voir Jenny ! »

« Oui » répondit-il.

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? » demanda son ami.

« Non, sa grand-mère n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer ! Elle m'a dit « Personne ne peut lui parler ! De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien que vous la voyez, elle n'est pas en état de vous entendre et encore moins de vous répondre ! ». Elle a un de ces caractères ! Tu avais raison, James, elle est très autoritaire et on dirait qu'il vaut mieux lui obéir.» dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

Et les jours passèrent ainsi, sans que personne ne put approcher Jenny.

--------------------------------------------

Voilou !!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ??? Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !!

Merci ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

De retour !!!! Enfin !!! J'ai du harceler ma Yebbeka pour qu'elle me corrige !!! Du coup elle a fait les trois derniers chapitres d'un coup (tu vois quand tu t'y mets mdr !!) mais il y a eu un beug avec le chapitre 7 vu qu'apparemment il est trop rapide... Donc je suis en train de m'auto-flageler en répétant "je suis nulle comme écrivain, d'ailleurs ce nom est mille fois trop beau pour que j'ose le prononcer" mdr non sérieusement, je suis un peu dégoutée lol !!!

En plus, il paraît que mes textes font guimauve... ben oui ben voilà... mdr en tout cas, quelqu'un m'a assuré que j'étais une lectrice géniale !!! C'est déjà ça ^^

En fait, je sais pourquoi ça ne va pas. Rêver d'une histoire est l'écrire c'est pas pareil (ouah je philosophe ^^) donc quand je m'imagine pleins de belles histoires géniallissimes et qu'ensuite je les écris... je perds une partie de la magie, forcément. Surtout que celle-là d'histoire ça faisait très longtemps que je l'avais imaginé alors j'en ai oublié pas mal !!! Enfin bon, tant pis, je vais quand même essayer de m'améliorer et de faire des efforts et si je vois que c'est toujours pas ça... ben j'arrêterai d'écrire lol !!! Mais je continuerai à lire ^^

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vais réécrire le 7 et je publierai le 6 lundi ou mardi prochain je pense !!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : Changement**

Près d'un mois s'écoula. Un matin, pendant que les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grand-mère de Jenny. La plupart des élèves se turent pour la regarder passer. C'était une vieille dame mais on voyait qu'elle avait été très belle dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait un regard un peu hautain mais surtout très autoritaire. Elle se tenait très droite et était habillée avec élégance. On ne devait pas plaisanter tous les jours avec elle, se dirent beaucoup d'étudiants (avec raison). Elle se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs, discuta un long moment avec Dumbledore (les quatre maraudeurs et Lily tentèrent d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient, sans succès) et repartit sans un regard pour les élèves.

Les conversations reprirent et Sirius, n'y tenant plus, se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le directeur.

« Professeur, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Jenny ? »

« Oh non, M. Black, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mme Dare est venue me prévenir que sa petite fille pourrait reprendre les cours d'ici un jour ou deux et qu'elle-même partait dès ce soir. Je pense que vous pouvez annoncer à tous ceux qui se préoccupent du sort de Jenny qu'elle va mieux et que vous pouvez même lui rendre visite dès maintenant. »

Sirius acquiesça et retourna à la table des Gryffondor. Il raconta à ses amis ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et en quelques minutes, toute l'école fut au courant (les rumeurs vont vite !).

James se leva avec Lily et demanda à son ami :

« Tu viens avec nous ? On va la voir ! »

« Hum... je ne sais pas... »

« Mais tu étais le premier à t'inquiéter pour elle et à tenter d'entrer dans l'infirmerie ! »

« Je sais mais j'ai un devoir à finir pour McGonagall et elle va m'étriper si je ne lui rends pas. »

Le couple hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Aussitôt, la jeune femme rousse se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami :

« Tu te doutes qu'il ment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais que veux-tu faire ? On ne peut pas le forcer à venir ! Il doit s'en vouloir horriblement de tout ce qu'il lui a dit et je suis sûr qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Mais tel que je le connais, il refusera de le reconnaître... Ou même de se l'avouer à lui-même ! »

De son côté, Sirius déambulait dans les couloirs. Il voulait s'excuser mais ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Quand il s'était précipité à l'infirmerie après le malaise de Jenny, il avait agi instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Mais après un mois d'attente, il était perdu. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment en voyant Daniel embrasser Jenny ? Il avait eu le sentiment d'être trahi mais elle ne lui avait rien promis, rien dit qui puisse donner une justification à ce sentiment. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti autant en colère ? Et en colère contre qui d'ailleurs ? Au début, il pensait que c'était contre elle mais très vite, il avait vu qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et cela le troublait. En plus, il avait toujours en tête les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites ... « Je t'aime » le pensait-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit à ce moment-là et pas avant ? Il avait peur de sa réaction quand elle le verrait. Et si elle était toujours fâchée après lui ?

Il leva tout à coup les yeux. Sans le savoir, ses pas l'avait mené devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Décidé subitement à la voir et à lui parler, il entra dans la salle.

Elle était allongée sur un lit et parlait avec sa grand-mère :

« Oui, je comprends. » disait-elle au moment où il arriva.

Mme Dare jeta un sort à la valise qui était à ses pieds pour qu'elle avance toute seule. A ce moment-là, elle aperçut le jeune homme debout au milieu de la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous auriez pu vous signaler avant d'entrer ! » dit-elle sèchement.

« Euh... Désolé... » marmonna Sirius.

« Vous pouvez l'être ! Ce que vous venez de faire est extrêmement impoli ! » répondit-elle.

« Grand-mère, c'est une infirmerie pas ma chambre ! » Jenny se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. « Bonjour Sirius » dit-elle en souriant.

_Pas du tout une réaction normale après tout ce qui s'est passé_, pensa-t-il.

« Ah ! C'est donc toi le fils des Black ! » fit Élisabeth.

« Oui mais je ne vis plus chez mes parents... et je suis à Gryffondor. » crut-il utile d'ajouter.

La vieille dame fit un vague signe de tête, salua brièvement sa petite fille et sortit.

Jenny poussa un long soupir, renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Le silence s'installa. Sirius l'observa, elle était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. On aurait cru Remus au lendemain d'une transformation particulièrement abominable. Toute sa motivation était retombée. Il se secoua mentalement -_Eh oh ! Je suis Sirius Black, dragueur invétéré ! Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par une fille ! Il faut que je sorte quelque chose de drôle et de spirituel._- Il prit une profonde inspiration et rompit le silence.

« Alors, Jenny, ça va ? »

_Oh merveilleux ! Vraiment spirituel comme question ! _Se maudit-il intérieurement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. _Même son sourire est fatigué._

« Oui, ça va mieux, merci. »

« Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Enfin, je veux dire, je sais que tu as reçu la Mémoire et tout ça, mais ça t'a fait quoi au juste ? »

Elle réfléchit un long moment.

« En fait, au début, c'était très douloureux. Il y avait des tas d'images, de souvenirs, de sentiments qui essayaient de pénétrer en moi et je luttais contre tout ça. Quand Grand-mère est arrivée, elle m'a dit de les laisser entrer, que de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de se débattre, que maintenant, ils faisaient partie de moi.

« Alors je me suis détendue -enfin j'ai essayé !- et tout est arrivé d'un coup. J'ai été submergé, c'était très violent. Chaque souvenir voulait que je le regarde, que je l'assimile, c'était très long et parfois extrêmement dur. J'ai vu des horreurs sans nom, des guerres, des meurtres, des viols, toutes les pires choses dont l'être humain est capable. Parfois c'était moi-même qui était l'actrice, c'était les moments les plus difficiles. Les Gryffondor -et toutes les familles de sorciers d'ailleurs- cachent bien des secrets. Il fallait que j'accepte tout ça, que je les laisse entrer dans ma vie. Et en même temps, il fallait que je ne me perde pas dans la Mémoire. Une ou deux fois, je me suis sentie partir, je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais, ni à quel époque on était. Heureusement que Grand-mère était là. Elle m'a maintenu à la surface. Je n'avais aucune notion de temps mais je me souviens que, régulièrement, elle me rappelait qui j'étais, me forçait à faire remonter mes propres souvenirs et à ce qu'ils dominent les autres.

« Comment t'expliquer ça ? Il y a comme une hiérarchie, mes souvenirs personnels sont en premier, tout en haut, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie les autres ! Il y en a qui sont très forts, très présents et qui s'imposent à moi et il y en a d'autres qu'il faut que j'aille chercher, pour les faire revivre. Petit à petit, j'ai vécu -en accéléré bien sûr- tous les souvenirs de la Mémoire. Le flux s'est calmé et j'ai pu revenir ici. Je sais que pendant au moins dix jours, j'étais tellement prise par mes souvenirs que je ne pouvais même pas me nourrir moi-même. Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je peux les contrôler et les invoquer que lorsque j'en ai besoin. »

« ... Waou... Ça a l'air plutôt horrible. »

« En fait, pas tant que ça depuis que c'est fini ! J'ai appris une infinité de choses, des sortilèges, des secrets, sur des lieux, des personnes, etc. C'est comme si j'avais vécu mille fois avec à chaque fois des expériences uniques ! C'est extraordinaire, tu sais, la chance que j'ai. Bien sûr, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas me laisser trop influencer par mes souvenirs mais j'ai choisi de vivre ma propre vie, quitte à refaire les mêmes erreurs que mes ancêtres ! Je sais que la vie est courte et qu'il ne sert à rien d'attendre. D'ailleurs... »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire timide. Sirius fut touché de plein fouet. Il lui sembla que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie qu'il retrouvait la Jenny d'avant la Mémoire.

« D'ailleurs » reprit-elle « j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur nous deux. Cette dispute est stupide, tu ne penses pas ? Je n'aurais pas du me laisser faire par Daniel, c'est vrai. Et j'aurais dû t'avouer plus tôt mes sentiments, même s'ils ne sont pas réciproques. Je veux que l'on redevienne amis, s'il te plaît Sirius, ça me manque trop. Tant pis si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux pas te forcer et je te jures que je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Tu veux bien que tout recommence comme avant ? »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces paroles. Le jeune homme répondit :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Moi aussi ça me manque...Je ne sais plus qui embêter ! »

Ils sourirent de leur complicité retrouvée mais Sirius se dit que ça ne pourrait jamais redevenir exactement comme avant. Elle avait changée. Elle paraissait plus mûre, plus intelligente et elle avait une aura différente. Elle était littéralement entourée de Magie, il la sentait incroyablement puissante.

_On verra bien_, conclut-il.

-------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment !

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Pardon, pardon, pardoooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'avais dit que je publierai hier et euh ben j'avais pleins de devoirs et j'ai commencé à lire Twilight et tout et... j'ai oublié.

Je suis trop bête !!!!!!!!!!!!! Excusez-moi !!!

Sinon merci à ma bêta... J'espère finir bientôt la deuxième version du chapitre 7 (qui sera le dernier) puis je mettrai un petit texte pour voir ce que vous en pensez mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à écrire une suite... On verra bien !

Bon, il paraît que j'écris de la guimauve alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !!!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements !!!!!!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle personnalité**

Jenny avait changé. C'était indéniable. Malgré son absence d'un mois, elle excellait dans tous les cours. On aurait dit qu'elle savait déjà tout le programme des Aspic par cœur et même plus ! Elle avait aussi parfois des absences. On lui parlait mais elle ne répondait pas et son regard était vide. Puis elle se réveillait d'un coup, en sursaut, se tournait et disait « pardon tu me parlais ? ». Certains élèves la fuyaient maintenant mais, heureusement, Lily et les maraudeurs restaient avec elle même s'ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à se faire à cette nouvelle situation.

Ainsi un jour où, fort heureusement, ils étaient tous les six dans une salle de classe vide pour travailler, elle déclara tout à coup :

« Remus, tu es un loup-garou. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais elle avait l'air étonnée comme si les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. Le jeune homme pâlit et vacilla. Puis il se reprit et dit prudemment :

« Mais... euh... pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Ça m'ait apparu d'un coup. C'est évident. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma famille qui a longtemps étudié les loup-garous et tu as toutes les caractéristiques. Sans parler de tes disparitions les soirs de plein lune. »

Elle regarda tour à tour les autres.

« Vous le saviez, sauf Lily bien sûr, vous le saviez ! » dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Remus reprit la parole.

« C'est ma faute, Jenny. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas vous en parler. J'avais... peur de vos réactions. J'ai été mordu tout petit et j'ai eu une chance immense que Dumbledore accepte ma présence ici. Plus de gens savent qui je suis et plus il y a de chances que cela arrive aux oreilles des parents. Le directeur serait forcé de me renvoyer. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous n'en parlerons à personne, n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

« Euh... oui, enfin, non, nous n'en parlerons pas. » répondit-elle visiblement perdue. James éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Il n'est pas dangereux tu sais ! Il ne te mordra pas ! »

Voyant que la tension était retombée, Sirus déclara.

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas déclaré ça au beau milieu de la salle commune ou d'un cours ! »

Jenny baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement la Mémoire. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Remus en souriant.

« Mais oui, ne te fais pas de souci, on aurait trouvé une excuse ou fait croire que c'était une blague ! » reprit Sirius en souriant à la descendante de Gryffondor. « Au pire, on aurait dit que tu étais prise d'une crise de démence et que tu voyais des loup-garous partout ! »

Tout le monde rit. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient en regardant Jenny. Elle croisa son regard et crut y voir... _Non, il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'idées, je serai trop déçue ensuite, _pensa-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent avant le couvre-feu. Soudain, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Jenny déclara :

« Mince, mon livre de sortilèges ! » Elle fouilla dans son sac et, évidemment, ne le trouva pas. « Je vais le chercher, ne m'attendez pas ! » cria-t-elle.

« Attends, je t'accompagne ! » dit Sirius.

_Pourquoi est-ce lui qui s'est proposé ? J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne soit jamais seuls jusqu'à maintenant, je suis trop nerveuse avec lui, je ne sais pas comment m__e comporter, s_ongea-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Bon alors tu trouves ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, aides-moi à chercher s'il te plaît ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu en faire ? »

« Trouvé ! » dit triomphalement le jeune homme après quelques instants de recherche.

« Ah merci ! » Elle tendit la main pour le prendre mais il ne lui donna pas. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, intriguée. Il souriait malicieusement. _Ne me regardes pas comme ça_, supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

« Tu ne me le donnes pas ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha mais mit le livre dans son dos.

« J'ai bien droit à une récompense non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une récompense ?? Mais quelle genre de... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller, un instant, et se reprit. Elle se dégagea brusquement. _Il se moque de moi, comme de toutes les autres filles. Il sait que je l'aime alors il en profite ! _

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec moi comme ça ? Tu ne penses pas que j'aie assez souffert ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'enfuit, en pleurant. _Ça recommence ! Ça recommence et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ! Il va me détester maintenant mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? J'en ai marre..._ Hors d'haleine et en larmes, elle finit par s'arrêter devant une draperie. Derrière, il y avait un passage secret où elle se réfugia. C_omment je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais plus supporter de le voir..._

Alors que Jenny s'effondrait, Sirius courrait dans les couloirs. _Merde ! Mais quel con je suis ! Il faut que je la trouve, que je lui explique... Mais comment savoir où elle est maintenant ? La carte !! La carte des Maraudeurs ! C'est James qui l'a !_ Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour en courant.

Il entra tout essoufflé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, s'attirant les regards. Il aperçut James et les autres dans un coin et se précipita vers eux.

« Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais ??? Sirius qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit James.

« La carte ! J'ai besoin de la carte ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Où est Jenny ? »

« Elle est... c'est ma faute ! Il faut que je la retrouve et que je lui explique ! S'il te plaît donne-moi la carte ! »

Incrédule, Cornedrue commença à sortir le parchemin de sa poche. Mais Lily s'interposa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Sirius ? »

« Je... je l'ai embrassé... »

« Quoi ?? Mais tu lui as dit quelque chose avant ? »

« Ben non... » dit-il, embarrassé.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi et tu l'embrasses comme ça ? Pour le plaisir ! »

« Mais non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais c'était pas pour me moquer d'elle ! »

« Pourquoi alors ? Explique-moi ! » reprit Lily, folle de rage.

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Moi, je crois que tu es amoureux d'elle mais que tu refuses de te l'avouer ! Et en faisant ça, tu la blesses énormément ! Réveille-toi un peu, Sirius ! Tu es en colère quand tu surprends un autre garçon à l'embrasser et tu es inquiet dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Pourquoi à ton avis ? »

« Mais c'est juste que je suis son ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle... »

« Et c'est normal que tu lui fasses la tête pendant des mois sous prétexte que Daniel l'a embrassé ? Et toi-même tu l'as embrassé ! Par amitié peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme la regardait, effaré. Il se tourna vers ses amis en quête de soutien mais tous semblaient persuadés que Lily avait raison.

« Mais je ne peux pas... être amoureux... Moi ? » Il eut un petit rire. La jeune femme rousse reprit fermement.

« Oui, Sirius Black, tu n'es pas une exception de la nature, toi aussi tu peux tomber amoureux ! Et je peux même te dire que ça fait un moment que tu en pinces pour elle ! »

« Mais... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Pour commencer, tu vas aller la retrouver. »

« C'est ce dont j'avais l'intention ! »

« Oui et tu allais lui dire quoi ? Je t'ai embrassé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Maintenant, au moins, tu peux lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle non ? »

« Oui... Mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. » Il avait l'air tellement perdu que Lily se calma (au grand soulagement de James).

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... Le plus dur maintenant, ça va être de la convaincre mais il faut que tu en sois convaincu toi-même sinon tu vas avoir du mal... »

Il acquiesça avec l'air un peu paniqué, elle lui tendit la carte.

« Bon courage ! » lui dit-elle. Il fit demi-tour et sortit sans un mot. James se tourna vers sa petite amie.

« Euh... tu ne trouves pas que tu as été un peu méchante avec lui ? »

« Non, il le méritait et puis c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se réveille un peu ! Je crois qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ! »

Une fois hors de la salle commune, Sirius déplia le parchemin et chercha son nom. Elle était au 4ème étage, à l'entrée d'un passage secret. _Bon alors, je fais quoi ? D'abord je la retrouve et ensuite, __euh... on verra bien ! _Il ne mit que quelques minutes à la rejoindre. Il ouvrit doucement la tapisserie et murmura :

« Jenny ? Je sais que tu es là, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il entendit un bruit signifiant qu'elle était en train de s'enfuir. Il entra et la rattrapa.

« Attends ! S'il te plaît écoute-moi ! »

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre de pleurer pour toi et que tu m'humilies sans cesse ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Il se sentit blessé et faillit renoncer mais il se rappela que lui-même lui avait tenu un discours encore plus dur quand il l'avait surprise avec Daniel. Il l'a retint par la main.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

« Non ! » dit-il encore plus fort.

Sous l'effet de surprise, elle cessa de se débattre. Il croisa ses yeux, remplis de larmes.

« Je t'ai donc fait si mal... » Il relâcha doucement sa main, horrifié par tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Et encore » sanglota-t-elle « tu ne vois que l'extérieur. »

Il se laissa tomber, la tête entre les mains. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ??? Assez idiot pour faire pleurer deux fois une fille... Non pas UNE fille, LA fille, celle que j'aime..._

« Pardon, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas... Te faire du mal est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit, je voulais juste... »

« Juste quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, avec plus de douceur.

« Je ne sais pas... Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir que je t'embrasse... puisque tu m'aimes ! »

« Mais, Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses pour me faire plaisir ! Si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, tant pis, mais je veux que tu sois sincère... Que notre amitié soit sincère ! »

« Lily a dit... Lily a dit que je t'aimais et que c'est pour ça que je me suis énervé quand l'autre Serdaigle t'a embrassé... »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Lily n'a pas toujours raison... » Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit près de lui. « Ne joues plus avec moi, je t'en supplie... »

« Moi, je crois... enfin peut-être bien qu'elle a raison... »

« Ça suffit ! » dit Jenny sèchement « Tu recommences ! Je m'en vais ! »

Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever, il lui attrapa le bras et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'arrêta net. Il pleurait. Sirius Black pleurait.

« Sirius... Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? » Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé.

« Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis mes 11 ans je crois... Aides-moi s'il te plaît, je suis perdu et je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence. Il ne pleurait plus mais il n'osait ni bouger ni parler de peur de rompre le charme. Il avait honte d'avoir pleuré, un garçon ne pleurait pas, encore moins devant une fille ! Il se sentait faible. Mais, paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Elle finit par s'écarter un peu de lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur. « Tu étais sincère alors ? Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? »

Il acquiesça doucement et murmura :

« Mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire... enfin ça ne m'est jamais arrivé... Je ne veux pas te décevoir encore. »

« On peut toujours essayer, si tu veux. » Elle souriait. « On verra bien ce que ça donne. On a qu'à sortir ensemble et puis si ça ne marche pas... tant pis ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas tant qu'on reste amis. Mais tu m'en parleras de suite si tu ne m'aimes pas promis ? »

« Promis ! »

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il s'arrêta avant.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit.

« Oui... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

----------------------------------

Fini ^^ a priori le dernier chapitre devrait être publié lundi... Mais je promet rien lol

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-le-moi ! Et sinon dites-le-moi aussi !!!

Bisous


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous !!!

Voici le dernier chapitre ^^ il est triste, oui, je sais lol mais je suis en train d'écrire une suite qui devrait finir mieux !!!

En attendant, amusez-vous bien et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont suivi tout le long de cette fic !!!

Bonne lecture ^^

----------------------------------------------

******Chapitre 7 : Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux...**

Le couple Black-Garend fit jaser. Les jeunes filles jetaient des regards assassins à Jenny (qui ne les voyaient même pas) et disaient à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est à dire leurs copines) que ça ne durerait pas, « Ce sera comme les autres ! ». Bien sûr, elles se trompaient. Et Jenny rayonnait. Elle passait son temps à rire et sourire, c'était un vrai plaisir de la voir.

Oh bien entendu, il y eut quelques incidents, comme Lily qui avait clairement déclaré à Sirius que s'il se comportait comme « le sale petit dragueur qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être » avec Jenny, il le paierait « très cher, t'as compris ?». Patmol prit note de la remarque, sachant que la jeune femme rousse ne plaisantait pas du tout, du tout.

Il y avait aussi eu Daniel qui était venu hurler « Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? » et Jenny avait très froidement répondu « Lui, au moins, il me demande avant de m'embrasser ! » (pendant que Sirus cherchait le sort le plus humiliant qu'il connaissait), occultant ainsi l'incident de le salle de classe vide mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Le Serdaigle l'avait bouclé (et le nouveau couple était parti avant que Patmol ne mette sa menace à exécution).

Tout allait donc pour le mieux à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il y avait une autre personne qui ne voyait pas ce couple d'un très bon œil : Élisabeth Dare. Jenny avait bien été forcée de signaler à sa grand-mère qu'elle sortait avec Sirius « Oui, Sirius **Black**, grand-mère, enfin ce n'est pas de sa faute tout de même s'il est né dans cette famille ! » et une longue discussion (pour ne pas dire joyeuse engueulade) avait suivi. La descendante de Gryffondor avait fini par couper court aux protestations de Mme Dare « Je sors avec qui je veux, tu n'as pas à discuter mes choix ! C'est ma vie privée et je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ma relation ! ». Autant dire que l'ambiance était un peu tendue pendant les vacances. Du coup, Jenny s'enfuyait chez James où elle retrouvait par la même occasion son petit ami.

Il faut cependant noter que les Gryffondor sont tenaces et ne laissent pas facilement tomber.

La fin de l'année fut calme et heureuse. Elle se conclut par de superbes résultats aux Aspic pour tout le monde (sauf Peter qui était passé d'extrême justesse). Le mariage de Lily et James fut presque immédiat, mais celui de Jenny et Sirius posait quelques problèmes. D'abord la grand-mère de Jenny y était fermement opposée, ensuite, Patmol lui-même était plutôt réticent. Ils s'installèrent quand même ensemble grâce au généreux héritage qu'avait reçu Sirius de son oncle et menèrent une vie tranquille.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Voldemort fit son apparition et la guerre commença. Tous se battaient contre le mage noir et voyaient tomber autour d'eux leurs camarades. Les deux Potter furent obligés de se cacher quand Lily tomba enceinte, pour protéger le bébé. De plus, un espion les avait informés que le Mage Noir cherchait à les tuer car il les considérait comme dangereux. Sirius et Jenny aussi furent forcés d'arrêter les combats, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoitait la puissance des Gryffondor. Bien sûr, cette situation déplaisait fortement à Sirius.

Un soir, il explosa :

« Pourquoi est-on obligé de se cacher comme des lâches ?! Je veux me battre, je veux affronter Voldemort et venger nos amis ! Combien de temps encore allons-nous devoir attendre terrés comme des rats pendant que des gens **le** combattent et meurent tous les jours ! Es-tu vraiment une Gryffondor ? »

« Ça suffit ! Tu exagères ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici ! »

« Oui, je le sais ! Pour protéger la légendaire descendance de Godric Gryffondor ! » répondit-il avec un air dégouté.

« Non ! Pour protéger James et Lily ! Je peux comprendre que ma vie n'ait pas d'importance à tes yeux mais la leur ? Tu es leur Gardien du Secret, Sirius ! »

Il soupira.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas dire que ta vie n'a pas d'importance pour moi, bien au contraire ! Tu sais bien que tu es celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Mais je ne supporte pas cette attente interminable... Ça me rend fou ! »

« Je sais, mon amour, je sais... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger d'accord ? Dumbledore fait son possible pour trouver un moyen de le vaincre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la jeune femme s'approcha de son petit ami.

« Dis, Sirius, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu te marier avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... J'aime ma liberté... »

« Mais tu ne seras pas plus emprisonné que tu ne l'es maintenant ! »

« Oui mais c'est différent quand même et puis ta famille est... »

Il s'interrompit.

« Est quoi ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Elle ressemble trop à la mienne. Pas par les idées de sang-pur et tout ça ! » reprit-il vivement. « Mais c'est un peu la même chose, il faut que tu épouses un homme riche, intelligent, d'une noble lignée et pas un homme qui a renié ses parents et vient d'une famille de Serpentard assoiffée de sang-pur ! Tu mérites mieux que de porter le nom des Black. Ta grand-mère a l'air de penser pareil et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être le bienvenu... »

« Je comprends... Mais je ne veux pas que tu épouses ma famille mais moi ! Je veux pouvoir crier au monde entier que je suis la femme de Sirius Black et que j'en suis fière ! Tu n'es pas comme tes parents et tous ceux qui te connaissent le savent ! Les autres, je m'en fiche totalement ! En plus, tu me voie épouser quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le point positif de cette guerre fut donc la naissance de Harry et la date de mariage de Jenny et Sirius enfin fixée.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. James et Lily furent assassinés et tout bascula.

Ce jour-là, Sirius et Jenny n'étaient pas ensemble... Ce jour-là, le parrain du petit Harry fut pris de folie et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il poursuivit Peter. Ce jour-là, Jenny venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Ce jour-là, on lui annonça que, non seulement James et Lily venaient de mourir, mais en plus, Sirius venait d'assassiner Peter Pettigrow, un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'effondra. Qu'auriez-vous donc fait à sa place ? Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Sirius fut condamné à la prison à vie le jour où était prévu leur mariage, sans qu'elle n'assiste au procès. « Il ne sait même pas qu'il va être papa... » furent les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer.

Alors, de nouveau, ce fut Élisabeth Dare qui prit les choses en main. Elle reprit sa petite-fille chez elle et la maria. Pour éviter le déshonneur d'une femme enceinte et seule. Ce fut Daniel l'heureux élu. Le mariage eut lieu en toute hâte et dans le plus grand secret. Jenny n'en garda aucun souvenir, elle se contentait d'obéir aux ordres de sa grand-mère. Quelques mois plus tard, elle accoucha d'une petite fille, Mélody, ce qui lui retira encore un peu des forces qui lui restaient. Alors que tout le pays fêtait la disparition du mage noir, Jenny se mourrait.

Daniel fut parfait. Il s'occupa de l'enfant comme si c'était le sien et de sa femme avec une immense tendresse. Même s'il était évident que la descendante de Gryffondor aurait du mal à survivre à ces chocs répétés, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie le plus longtemps possible. Le bébé n'aurait pas supporté la Mémoire et c'en aurait été fini des Gryffondor.

La présence de sa grand-mère, la prévenance de son mari et la naissance de sa fille remirent un peu Jenny sur pied. Elle prit une décision. Dès qu'elle pourrait le supporter, elle irait à Azkaban et parlerait à Sirius.

Mélody avait deux ans quand sa mère se sentit assez forte pour supporter le voyage et les Détraqueurs. Elle alla voir Sirius. Elle rentra extrêmement faible mais souriante.

« Il sait qu'il est papa. Et il est innocent ! J'en étais sûre ! C'est la faute de ce petit Peter ! C'est lui qui a trahi James et Lily ! »

« Je croyais que c'était Sirius leur Gardien du Secret... » Déclara son mari.

« Au départ, c'était bien lui mais ils ont fait l'échange quelques jours avant le... le meurtre. »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Non » Répondit-elle, gênée. « Ils n'en ont parlé à personne pour... pour protéger James et Lily mais il faut le croire, Daniel !! Sirius n'est pas un tueur ! Il faut l'aider, il faut le sortir de là ! »

L'ancien Serdaigle acquiesçait mais ne faisait rien. D'abord il ne croyait pas Jenny, elle n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens et en plus elle était amoureuse de ce Black et prête à avaler n'importe quelle idiotie. Ensuite, il était parfaitement conscient que si Sirius venait à être libéré, il perdrait sa femme et celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa fille.

Les années succédèrent aux années. Mélody grandissait et embellissait. Jenny s'affaiblissait. On aurait cru que l'énergie de la mère passait dans la fille. Elle continuait à voir Sirius tous les deux mois et revenait toujours plus fragile. Mais elle refusait d'écouter son mari et ne ratait aucun de leurs rendez-vous même si Sirius lui-même lui demandait de ne plus venir. La mort de sa grand-mère (la dernière descendante de Gryffondor avait cinq ans) fut un nouveau choc pour la jeune femme.

Quand Mélody fêta son dixième anniversaire, sa mère ne put même pas se lever du lit. Elle rata un premier rendez-vous avec Sirius puis un deuxième. Au troisième rendez-vous, Sirius reçut une lettre de Daniel lui annonçant que Jenny venait de décéder.

--------------------------------

Voilà, c'est fini ^^ rendez-vous pour mes prochaines fics vendredi !!!

Il y aura un petit texte que j'ai écrit avant la suite de cette fic !

Bisous

PS : ah oui désolée pour le titre, c'est juste qu'il me rappelle celui d'une très belle chanson !!!


End file.
